A Glimpse at Daily Life
by Escape Through Dreams
Summary: Here is a collection oneshots and drabbles full of humor, love, laughter, comfort, tears, and more! Some based off of prompts or requests, or just whatever I think up! If you are looking for smut, check out my NSFW prompts!
1. Baron Corbin - Are You Drunk?

_Prompt: "Are you drunk?"_

 _Genre: Fluff_

* * *

I let out a yawn, turning off the television as the last episode of Ghost Adventures goes off. Standing from the sofa, I stretching getting my back and shoulder to pop from being in the same position for too long. My eyes move over to the clock hanging on the wall,

 _'_ _Huh, its one in the morning… later than I thought.'_ I think to myself.

I move though the house, going through my nightly routine to make sure all doors and windows are locked, security system is on, and lights are off. I head to my room, and strip down to just my tank top and panties. Crawling into bed, the moment my head touches the pillow I am out like a light.

It doesn't feel like I am asleep for long before I am being woken up by something banging around outside. I jerk away, sitting up quick and I can feel my heart racing. The alarm starts to go off, letting me know someone has broken in. Now I am terrified. Shaking, I get out of bed and grab the bat that is by my bed… I don't even know why I have a bat in my room, I think Baron left it one day and never got it back.

I tip toe down to hall to the front room, and I'm able to hear someone mumbling.

"Shhh… shit… why gotta so loud… 'amn but'ons… fin'er too big…"

Wait, I know that voice.

"Baron?"

I flick the lights on to see Baron leaning against the wall, struggling to put in the security code. The phone picks that moment to ring and I know it is the security company calling to see if I need the police.

"Everything is fine. Just didn't get the alarm put in quick enough."

"Are you sure mama? Seems the code was put in wrong three times."

I roll my eyes, pushing Baron to the side, and enter the code. "Yes, it is fine, just dark and tired is not a good combination to try and enter a security code."

I try and sound as nice as possible to the lady on the phone. But right now I am beyond tired and grumpy and a little ticked off right now. I quickly hang up and turn to face Baron who is struggling to take his pants off, with his shoes still on. He looks so pitiful right now, arguing with his jeans for not coming off. Grumpy and ticked off ease off to be replaced by pure amusement and enjoyment at his struggle,

"Are you drunk?"

He looks up, and I can clearly tell by his eyes that he is, in fact, very drunk. Tomorrow is going to be fun for him. Never in the time that I have known Baron have I ever seen him this drunk. Buzzed maybe, but this, this is adorable.

"M'not drunk." He says trying to stand straight but stumbling from his pants being around his ankles.

"Really? You're not drunk?" I say, chuckling. "Okay then, where are you?"

Brows furrow and a frown on his lips,

"M'home...Why you'n m'house?" he gives a big gasp, "Yousss my girldfriend now!"

Baron somehow manages to stumble over to me, wraping his arms around me. I am so happy I am near a wall or else I would have collapsed to the floor under his weight.

"I wuv you girldfriend! M'so happy I finnnally askeded you out! Wanted to sooo long…"

Okay, this is just too funny, and he is so cute. I don't have the heart to tell him he's in the wrong house. Kind of happy he managed to get to my house instead of his next door. With how drunk he is right now, I don't think he would be alright on his own.

"I love you too big guy. Come on, let's get you to bed, okay?" I say gently with a smile.

"'Kay."

I start helping him to my room, happy it is not that far of a walk.

"Hey Love bug?"

I grin at the nickname he has for me, so at least he knows who I am.

"Yes big guy?"

He flops back on my bed and I get to work on taking off his shoes and pants. Clumsily, Baron pulls his shirt over his head, nearly falling over, already half asleep. He grabs my hand and drags me down onto the bed with him, cuddling up behind me.

"I 'eally do luv you... perfect fit… warm… boobs soft…"

He voice trails off and is followed by the sound of him softly snoring. I roll my eyes, still smiling. He is not going to remember any of this in the morning. But at least I have some insight into his feeling for me. Because a drunk tongue speaks a sober heart.

I turn over in his arms, leaning my head up to press my lips to his cheek,

"I love you too Baron. And we are going to be having a long talk in tomorrow when you can actually think straight. Night Big Guy."

I snuggle closer into his chest, feeling his arms tighten around me, and it takes no time for sleep to take me once more.


	2. Jinder Mahal - Can't Be Undone

_Prompts: "Give me a chance" "Leave me alone" and "I never meant to hurt you"_

 _Genre: Angst_

 _Happy Readings!_

* * *

"He's looking at you again." Carmella states with a sigh.

I do not even need to ask her who she is talking about as I can feel his gaze burning into my back.

"Why don't you just talk to him? Put the poor man out of his misery?" she questions

I completely ignore Carmella's question, and instead opt to change the topic,

"Are you heading to the hotel or are we just going to the next city? I think we should just head to the next city. Maybe stop somewhere and grab something to eat. What'd you think?"

I see Carmella roll her eyes at me, "You can't keep avoiding him forever. You work together for goodness sake. Just talk to him."

"I'm feeling tacos. Maybe we could stop somewhere to get tacos. I'd go for Taco Bell, have to spend extra time in the gym but…"

"Hey! Stop trying to change the subject; it's not going to work. It has been three weeks now. You need to talk to him."

I let out a sigh, "Carmella, I'm not going to talk about him, or the situation. I'm done with it. What happened has happened already, and there is nothing that can be done to change it. So please, just drop the topic and let's move on. I need to go get ready for my match, I'll catch you later."

I stand and walk away, avoiding the making eye contact with the man watching me as I walk away,

"Darling…"

I hear him call out for me, but I just keep going, not sparing him a second. He fucked up and he knows it, now it is time for him to deal with the consequences.

After my match, I take a quick shower and change into my regular clothes before I go on a search for Carmella. We are supposed to be riding together but I can't seem to find her anywhere. And anyone else I ask to ride with say they are full or give some other excuse. Standing in the car lot, I lean against one of the posts scrolling through my phone,

'What is the world am I supposed to do now?! Maybe I can still get a room, get a cab to the hotel and then…'

"Darling? Are you alright?"

I close my eyes at the sound of the deep raspy voice that comes from behind me.

"Leave me alone Jinder, please."

I can feel him hesitate as if decided what he wants to do. Once he seems to have made up his mind, Jinder steps up to stand beside me. I look up at him to find him staring at me with a gentle look in his eyes,

"Let me give you a ride? Please, I know Carmella has left already and I just don't feel right leaving you here alone."

"Funny, didn't seem to mind leaving me alone while you were off being WWE Champion and letting your ego get bigger than the size of Russia." I scoff, crossing my arms at him.

"Darling…"

"No! Stop 'darling' me. I'm not your darling anymore; you lost all right to call me that. Now go away and leave me alone. I will find some other way to get to the next town without your help."

Jinder is quick to grab my hand and stop me, "Alright, I won't call you Darling anymore. I won't even try and hold conversation. Just let me give a ride to the next town so you're not stranded here."

I glare at him, contemplating my options. Honestly all of them suck, but at least getting ride from him will be the quickest. Better than fighting with calling a cab or a hotel and still trying to get a car tomorrow to head to the next town. Plus its only what four or five hours drive? I can handle being in the same car with him for that long. Maybe.

"Fine. I'll ride with you, but that is it. I'm looking at this as being a way of getting back together or anything like that." I explain with a stern tone to my voice.

Jinder gives me a slight nod, but I can tell he is trying to hold back a grin. Like he thinks he has won something, yeah no. Think again buddy, this changes nothing.

Sitting in the car with him was awkward to say the least. Radio was off as there was nothing on worth listening to; he was tapping his finger against the steering wheel while I kept my attention looking out the window. I watch the scenery passing by, feeling my eyes starting to get heavy.

"I never meant to hurt you."

Jinder's voice jerks me awake. His words come out of nowhere and I'm not even sure I heard him correctly.

"What?" I stare at him in surprise.

He glances at me quickly before adverting his eyes back to the road, "I, I didn't mean to hurt you. That was never my intention."

I let out a sigh, turning my head away. I really don't want to talk about this.

"Jinder…"

"No, please… Just give me a chance to say this, please." he pleas.

I nod, "Okay."

He takes a deep breath before speaking,

"I'm sorry for what I did to you. For ignoring you, abandoning you, talking down to you, everything. Ike you said, I let being the champion get to my head. For the first time in my time with the WWE I was just a jobber. I wasn't made to lose to make the other guy look good, or winning as simply a joke to make fun of the other guy. I was in real feuds and being taken seriously. I took everything too far; I let the title and being the champion take up a bigger part of my life than I should have. I realize that now. I truly do. And I am so sorry for how I acted, how I treated you. You didn't deserve that at all, and I understand why you left, why you ended us. I think it was the blow to the ego that I needed to bring me back down to Earth."

Jinder's explanation leaves me speechless. I'm not sure how to react or what to say to that. I never expected him to say anything like that. Considering how we parted ways and how pissed off he was, I would expect him to try and put all the blame on me. But yet, here he is, actually admitting to his faults and owning up to his role in our break-up. I'm honestly completely surprised. This is not the same man I broke up with.

In fact, he is sounding more like the man I first fell in love with.

But that doesn't suddenly heal the hurt he put me through and erase the last two months of our relationship. All the fighting and cursing, so many things said in the heat of anger just to hurt the other person. We both are guilty of that.

"Jinder, I… I don't know what to say. I'm glad you own up to your mistakes though. I guess I should too."

"No you have nothing…"

"But I do Jinder." I interrupt him, "I said things when I was mad and hurt that I didn't mean. I just wanted to hurt you as much as you hurt me. But that is no excuse for me to say what I did. And I'm sorry for all that I said."

He flashes me a small smile, "Thank you."

We fall into silence once more, not as awkward or uncomfortable before. I feel lighter now that giving him a chance to talk. Though there is one thing that is nagging me.

"Jinder, what do you want this to mean? What are you expecting to come from this?"

The smile never leaves his face,

"I'm not really expecting much. I know that with the way things ended, there is not much of a chance of us getting back together. I also know that you deserved an apology and to know that I finally recognize how my actions hurt you. I would like to know if there is a chance we could somehow manage to become friends at some point."

"Friends?" I question.

"Friends. It is not uncommon for people to be friends with their ex's. Maybe we will come to find out we work better as just friends than as a couple." he replies softly.

I give him a smile of my own. Friends. Yeah, I kind of like that thought.

He might have hurt me deeply with his actions, but seeing that he now recognizes what he did and admits to letting his ego get to big, I can see a real change in him. This does not undo anything that has already been done. That door has already been shut. This just leaves the possibility for a new door to open for us.

"Okay, we can try and be friends. Just friends."


	3. Sami Zayn - Thanks For Noticing

_Prompt: "Is that a new perfume?"_

 _Genre: Fluff_

 _Happy Readings!_

* * *

You hum softly as you walk down the corridor of the arena, headphone on and music going. You try to get yourself in the zone for your match against Natalya. This is one of the biggest matches of your career, winner becomes number one contender for the Smackdown Women's Championship! If you win, you will go on to face Naomi and possibly win your first champion ship.

To say that you are nervous would be an understatement.

"Hey, you okay?"

You let out a small scream when a hand touches your shoulder. You quickly turn around to find Sami Zayn smiling down at you with that sweet and gentle smile of his that seems to have an instant calming effect on you.

"Sami, hi. What can I help you with?" you ask sweetly.

He shakes his head slightly, "Nothing. I was actually hoping to help you. You seemed nervous, or like you were about to be sick. Everything alright?"

He takes your hand and leads you over to a couple of equipment boxes and helps you sit up on one before sitting next to you. You place your phone next to you and let out a long sigh.

"It's just this match with Natalya. I want to win, I feel like I need to win this. If I do, it'll be my first title opportunity. I'm worried I'm going to mess something up, or end up hurt. Hurt Natalya. I don't want to fall on my face and just ruin everything…"

You just spew all your worries to Sami, babbling out your thoughts. Staring deep into his brown eyes and it feels like he is staring into your soul.

Sami wraps his arms around you, pulling you into his chest. It's like he wraps his whole body around you with his hugs and you relax into him, resting you head on his shoulder. He buries his face where your shoulder and neck meet, taking a deep,

"Is that a new perfume?" he asks.

His question catches you off guard and you pull away, cocking your head to the side as you look up to him.

"Excuse me?"

He flushes slightly, giving an awkward chuckles and scratches the back on his head.

"Uh, I mean that uh…" he stumbles over his words.

Clearing his throat, he tries again, and changes the subject.

"You are not going to fall on your face, nor will you hurt anyone. I've watched you in the ring, you are amazing! I'm positive that you can beat Natalya and go on to win the Women's title! And I'm going to be watching and cheering for you from the sidelines."

A wide smile grows on your lips causing our eyes to crinkle just slightly. His words send butterflies fluttering in your belly, your heart swells.

"Really? You mean that?" you voice squeaks, you feel almost ready to burst.

You have always admired Sami from afar, how he is always to positive and gentle, kind to everyone, but how he also has that side of him that when he finally snaps, it's almost terrifying. For you, it was nice to see that he wasn't some nice guy all the time and he did have a breaking point. Made seem more real in your eyes.

"Of course I mean that…" Sami's hand drops and he suddenly turns shy, "I uh, I was actually kind of hoping that uh, maybe you'd like to go get something to eat with me…Like um, like a date?"

You take his hand in your, lacing you fingers together and giving his hand a squeeze. The action has Sami looking at you with wide eyes,

"I'd love to do on a date with you Sami."

"Really?" this time it is Sami who is in shock by your words.

A tiny giggle escapes seeing the look of disbelief on his face,

"Of course Sami." You claim proudly, "did you really think I would say no? I've liked you for a while, admired you. I- I've just been too scared to try and approach you. Making the first move isn't really my strongest point."

He chuckles, running his thumb over the back of your hand.

"I'm glad you said yes. I've been wanting to ask you for awhile now, just couldn't seem to get up the courage to talk to you. I saw this chance and took it!"

The smile that takes over his face is one that is of pure joy you just have to smile along, laughing softly.

"Well I'm glad you did. Um, you think maybe you could help me, um stretch? Help me get ready for my match?"

"I'd be happy too."

You both stand from the crate and you glace quickly up at Sami with a smirk,

"Oh and by the way, yes, it is a new perfume. Thanks for noticing."


	4. Finn Balor - Sick Cuddles

I try and keep my eyes open curled up on the sofa. I want to pay attention to the movie playing but with each passing minute, it's getting harder and harder. My throat is on fire, my ears feel irritated, my head feels like it's ready to explode, I keep sniffling to try and stop my nose from running, and it's taking all of my efforts not to cough, and don't even get me started on how my stomach feels. Basically, I feel like shit.

But this is the first night in weeks that I have Finn home and able to relax, I don't want anything to ruin it. Not even being sick.

"Love, are ya okay? Ya seem a little out of it." Finn's gentle voice has me turning to face him.

"Hmm? Oh, yeah… m'fine…" I mumble in a hoarse voice, talking as little as possible as to not hurt my throat even more.

I try to smile, but I'm pretty sure it comes out as a wince. Finn pulls me into his arms so my head rests in the crook of his neck. The moment my forehead touches his skin, Finn is jerking away from me, looking at me shocked and placing a hand on my forehead.

"Love! You are burning up! Why didn't ya tell me you were sick?"

I look down, pouting slightly, "I didn't want to…"

I couldn't continue as a coughing fit hits me and I can't hold it back anymore. I feel tears prickling the corner for the force of the coughing and how much it hurts my throat. Finn rubs my back, unable to actually help me.

"Oh love, I'm sorry. Come on, da movie can wait. Let's get you to bed."

He stands up, taking my hand to pull me up with him. I let out a small whine,

"But Finn…"

Finn gives me a scolding look, "No arguin' missy. Especially when you sound like dat. Now come on, you head on upstairs and take a nice hot shower and change inta your favorite pj's. I'm gonna run to da store and pick up a few tings.

I tighten my hold on his hand to keep him from leaving and give him the best puppy eyes and poked out lip I could manage.

"When you get back… can we cuddle?" I ask in a small voice.

The smile he gives me makes my heart flutter, "Of course love. All the cuddles you want. Now go on. I won't be long."

And true to his word, just as I finished my shower and was dressed, Finn is back home from the store.

"I picked up some cookies'n'cream ice cream, some of those Oreo candy bars you love, applesauce cause I know it helps ya throat. And then I got some cold and flu medicine, go on and take some now. If this doesn't help yer going to da doctor, like it or not. And a few other things."

I give him a smile, taking the two pills his hands me with the cup of water, "Thank you. I love you so much, but right now, I just want to lie in bed and cuddle."

He gives me a nod and guides me up to the bedroom. After helping me in bed and covering me up, Finn strips down to his boxers and crawls up into the bed with me. I cuddle up next to him, resting my head in the crook of his neck, feeling his arms wrap tightly around me and holding me close. He presses his lips to my forehead, softly petting my hair.

The scent of Finn with his arms cradling me to his hard body and his fingers running though my hair mixing with the medicine he got me; it takes no time for me to drift off to sleep.

Finn Balor and his cuddles are the perfect cure to any sickness.


	5. Finn Balor- Today's the Day

_Prompts: "I'm so in love with you" "You own my heart" "You're so beautiful"_

 _Genre: Fluff_

 _I hope you enjoy! Please leave a review, I love reading what you have to say!_

 _Happy Reading!_

* * *

I can't believe it, the day is finally here. I have been looking forward to this day for so long it almost doesn't seem real now! My God, my heart is ready to beat right out of my chest, hands shaking, my breaths coming out in short gasps, and I'm almost sick to my stomach. I feel almost lightheaded; like I could pass out any second. How is it I can feel so excited and terrified at the same time? I want to cry out in joy, but also vomit my guts out right here.

Standing in front of the double doors, I can hear the music playing. My future waiting for me just on the other side. I wonder if he is just as nervous as I. Maybe more so?

The gentle hand hold mine gives me a soft pat, "At you alright dear? You almost look like you could faint."

I look over at my father to see him staring at me with worry in his eyes. Tears well up in my eyes as I give him a smile and squeeze his arm reassuringly,

"I'm fine daddy. I am without a doubt completely, wonderfully, over the moon happy." I take a deep breath, "I'm also scared out of my mind."

I hear him chuckle, "I felt the same way on my wedding day. And don't tell your mother, but five minutes before we were ready to start, I was in the bathroom bawling my eyes out, with my head in the toilet. It's fine to be scared, as long as it's a good kind of scared. You want everything to be perfect, but honestly, as long as it is just you and Finn, nothing else is going to matter."

"You're so beautiful sweetheart, look just like your mom did on our wedding day."

"Thank you Daddy, that means the world to me."

He smiles at me, patting my hand.

"Now come on, let's get you to your future husband."

My smile grows as does my excitement of seeing Finn again, the first time in nearly three weeks. This time, we are going to be seeing each other as husband and wife, or almost anyway.

The doors open and the tempo of the music shifts. Everyone stands and all eyes on me but I pay them no mind. My eyes are locked onto the gorgeous man waiting for me at the end of the aisle. My God, he looks amazing in his suit, tailored to fit him perfectly. Can we skip the wedding and get right to the honeymoon? Because damn I can't wait to get him out of that suit.

The moment our eyes lock, the whole world fades away until it is just the two of us. The smile that he gives me is so pure and full of joy, all my nerves go right out the window.

"Who gives this woman to this man?" the pastor's voice booms out over the crowd as the music stops.

"Her mother and I do." my dad responds.

I turn to face my dad, seeing his eyes glimmering with tears, pressing a kiss to my forehead, "I love you baby girl."

He places my hand in Finn's waiting one, giving Finn a hard look,

"You take good care of her son. She's my baby girl. If I hear you have made her cry once, they'll never find the body."

Finn doesn't even flinch, "On my life, I'll make sure she's always happy."

Fine squeezes my hand and we turn to face the pastor.

"We are gathered here today to join together this man and this woman…."

I soon turn out the pastor, my full attention on no one but Finn. How did I get so lucky to end up with a man so perfect? And I don't just mean his looks, but his personality, behavior, everything. Everything about him is just so perfect, at least to me anyway, but it doesn't matter what anyone else thinks, Finn Balor is perfect to me and for me.

"The couple as written their own vows, if you would face each other."

Finn and I turn, eyes locking on the other and a smile on our faces. I quickly hand my flowers over to one of my bridesmaids so Finn and I can hold hands.

"Finn if you would like to begin…" the pastor instructs.

Finn nods, his smile growing,

"Darlin', I don't think you know just how much you own my heart. From the moment you agreed to go out with me, my heart has been yours. You've stuck by me through every high and low, never once willing ta walk away when things got rough. You've handled me at my best and worst, putting up with stepping on Lego's when I'm building or miss some in cleaning up…"

"Yeah well, it's good practice when we have kids." I tease him with a wink causing him and others to laugh.

"Exactly. And I can't wait ta start a family with you. I can't wait ta grow old with you, sharing our whole lives together, raising children, grandchildren, and even great- grandchildren. You're the one I want ta fall asleep next ta every night and wake up ta every morning. Once you say "I Do" you're stuck with me, and you're never gonna get rid of me."

By the end of his vows, his voice is cracking slightly and I can see the emotions sparkling in his eyes.

I laugh at him, tears running down my face. It's taking everything in me to not grab him by the face and kiss him right now.

"If you'd like to recite your vows next…"

I nod and take a deep breath,

"Finn Balor, I'm so in love with you that it doesn't even seem real. There are times I feel the need to pinch myself and see if this is all a dream. You are so perfect to me I have to question if you are just something my mind conjured up for me. It doesn't matter what we do together, we manage to have fun and make the best out of a situation. I love how you always seem to be able to read my mind and I you; we just know what the other needs or needs without always have to communicate it. But I what I love most is no matter how busy we get; we find time for the other and make time to talk. And…"

I pause taking another breath, trying to keep a hold of myself to finish. Finn rubs his thumbs over the back of my hands as a way to comfort me.

"You know, I has so much more planned out to say, but honestly I can't think of any of it to now. I know this might not be the best time, but… We're going to be starting our family a little early. I'm pregnant."

You could hear a pin drop with how quiet the whole place got at my news. Finn freezes for half a second before he is pulling me into his arms and placing a flurry of kisses all over my face before capturing my lips in a deep, passionate kiss.

"Uhmh!" the pastor clears his throat causing Finn and I to break apart.

Finn turns to the crowds and shouts,

"I'm gonna be a DADDY!"

This has everyone busting out laughing and cheering for us; even the pastor has a smile on his face.

"Okay, let us continue and then you can get to the kissing."

We both chuckle, still grinning like idiots.

The pastor continues with the ceremony, having us repeat the words after him as we exchange rings. Finn stumbles over his words a little from his excitement which I just find adorable to see him so flustered.

"And by the power vested in me, I know pronounce you Husband and Wife. I'll end your suffering now and say, you may _now_ kiss the bride."

Without having to be told twice, Finn grabs me by the face, crashing his lips down on mine. I wrap my arms around his neck, pressing body closer to him, returning the kiss with equal enthusiasm. Finn's hands slip from my face down to waist as he lifts me up, spinning us around, no once breaking the kiss. I let out a squeal, laughing against his lips. The room clapping and cheering, I even hear a few whistles and cat calls coming from fellow wrestlers.

I have never felt so happy in my whole life!

When he finally sets me down but doesn't let me go.

Holding my tights, we make our way back down the aisle, towards the exit. We hear the Pastor with his final announcement,

"I present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Balor!"


	6. Roman Reigns - Stupid Halloween

_The first in a drabble series! I hope you enjoy! Please leave a comment letting me know what you think! The more comments, the more likely I am to update quicker!_

 _Happy Reading!_

* * *

"Where is that man? How long does it really take to go to the store for five things?" you grumble to yourself as you putter around the kitchen.

You're waiting for your boyfriend, Roman Reigns to get back home after sending him out to the store some last minute things you needed for supper.

The store is only 15 minutes away, and it shouldn't take THAT long to pick up and buy five small items. And yet here you are, almost an hour later still waiting for him. At this point, you would have better luck going to the store yourself to get what you need and probably still be home before Roman.

You move to the dining room where you have your laptop and decide to browse around, maybe get a BIG head start on Christmas shopping or whatever.

After awhile, you finally here Roman's car pull in the drive way and roll your eyes,

"Bout damn time!" you huff, not even bothering to get up.

When he sits out in the car for another ten minutes, you finally have enough. Pushing back the chair, you storm outside to give Mr. Roman Reigns a piece of your mind!

You barely make it out onto the porch before something is jumping out in front of you, growling!

"AHHH!" you give a loud pitch scream, falling backwards onto your ass.

You scramble back, trying to grab something to defend yourself with it.

Suddenly the thing that was growling is now laughing uncontrollably, "Oh my God! Babe! That was amazing! You should have seen your face!"

Roman says while still laughing and reaching up to pull the stupid Halloween mask off that he was wearing.

Heart pounding, body shaking, you muster up what little strength you have and take a dive at him

"Roman Reigns! You fucking asshole! That was not funny! You fucking terrified me!" you scream at him, hitting him as hard as you can.

Roman tries to get away from your attack, not that you actually hurt him, while still laughing.

"Aw come on. That was hilarious!" is his piss poor argument.

" **Have I mentioned I fucking HATE Halloween**?! And you do something like that to me? Asshole! You're sleep outside tonight in your damn car! You can order fucking takeout for all I care because I am NOT fucking cooking for you! Asshat!"

You spin on your heel, storming back into the house and shutting and locking the door behind you. Even putting the latch on to make sure Roman can't get back in the house.

"Babe? Babe! Come on, let me in! I'm sorry!" Roman shouts from the porch, banging on the door. "This isn't funny now! Open up! Babe!"


	7. Mustafa Ali - Not By Myself

_My first attempt with writing Mustafa Ali! I hope you enjoy reading!_

* * *

You sit off to the side watching Mustafa and Jack practice for their match later tonight. They, of course, will be putting on a very entertaining match! You are entertained just by watching the practice match. But then again, Mustafa is in the match so there is no doubt you would be entertained.

Everything is going great until Mustafa is going up to do his 450 splash and gets his foot caught up in the ropes.

"Oh my!" you jump up to rush over to Mustafa.

Jack is going to help him when you stop him,

"No wait a minute. Let's see if he can do it himself." You smirk at Mustafa.

He pauses at his struggle to glare at you, "Really? Help me…"

"Hmmm…" you tap your chin as if thinking, "now, why should I do that? You can do everything for yourself. That's what you said last night right? You don't need my help because you can do for yourself.?"

A look of realization crosses his face and he stares at you with a look of disbelief. It was quite comical actually, given that he is hanging by his foot on the top rope.

Jack looks between the two of you, "Should I help him down?" he questions unsure of what is going on.

"Yes/No!" you and Mustafa answer at the same time.

You wrap your arm around Jack's, "See, Ali right here doesn't need any help. He can do everything for himself, he said so himself. So, if he wants down he can get himself down."

"Really?! All because I said I didn't want your help fixing supper last night?" he scoffs, attempting to cross his arms.

You shrug, "So Jack, care you join me for a drink?"

Tugging Jack away, you both move to leave the ring before Mustafa is calling after you.

"Wait, please? Will you please help me down?" he pleads, staring at you with his deep, beautiful eyes.

You move over so squat down beside him, " **Tell me you need me** or you can hang there until you get down yourself. Which will it be?"

Mustafa sighs, closing his eyes as he body goes slack, "Fine, yes, I need you. I need your help and I can't do everything on my own. Happy now?"

"Yup!" you chirp, making quick work of untangling his foot.

He stands up, glaring at you, "You are mean."

Jack places his hand of Mustafa's shoulder, "Don't piss off the Mrs.'s mate. You won't like the outcome."


	8. Sami Zayn - We Try

_This is slightly more angsty. Please let me know your thoughts on the chapter! I feel just a little bad doing this to Sami._

 _Happy Reading!_

* * *

You let out a sigh, making your way into the small restaurant you are supposed to be meeting your boyfriend, Sami Zayn, in just a few minutes. You know you are going to be waiting a while after your planning meeting time, but it doesn't really bother you. Not like it used to. You've grown used to him being late, forgetting dates, and just not showing up altogether. It comes with the territory of dating a wrestler, at least for your life it is.

You order something to drink and eat, you are not going to look pathetic is Sami doesn't show up. Been there, done that. Better to just look like someone enjoying a night out alone, than a woman who has just been stood up.

You're not really sure how much time as elapsed since you arrived. But apparently it was enough for you to order and get you food before Sami is even giving you a call,

"Hey, I'm sorry. I got caught up at a media thing and…"

"Don't worry about it Sami." you interrupt him; "I'll just order something for you and meet you at your place."

"Babe…" he tries to speak, but you don't give him a chance.

"By Sami, I'll see you in a while."

You hang up before Sami could say anything more. Waving the waiter over, you put in an order for Sami and ask for a to go box for your untouched food. Thankfully it is something that doesn't have to be hot to enjoy.

All too soon for you, you are making your way into Sami's place and getting the table set up to eat when he comes in.

"He babe. Sorry about…"

"It's okay. I told you. I get it. Just eat before your food gets cold. I ordered your favorite. I think we should break up."

You both freeze at your statement. You said it so calmly, so naturally, like it's just a normal thing to say to someone you're supposed to love.

"Wh-what? Come again?" Sami stutters, finally speaking.

You blink at him, with a blank expression on your face. You couldn't even believe the words that just came out of your mouth. Sure you had been having doubts about your relationship recently. But you never thought you'd just spout those words out without a second thought.

"Did you just say you want to break up? After everything we have been through, you just want to give it up and put us to an end? Like it meant nothing. Like I mean nothing?" he asks, hesitantly stepping closer to you.

You bite your lower lip, thinking hard about your answer, "I- I don't know what you want me to say Sami. I've felt this for a while now."

"Then talk to me! Tell me what is wrong and we will fix it. Tell me you still want me. **Tell me you need me**! Don't tell me you want to break up unless you truly mean it."

You go silent once more as his words echo through your head. This might not have been how you planned to have this conversation, but it is out there now, and nothing can change the fact that you just told him you want to break up. There is no repairing the effects that statement has.

"Yes Sami. I- I want to break up. Things between us just haven't been the same. I feel the distance with you and… I'm not sure I want to do this anymore."

"Babe, don't say that!" he practically begs you, taking your hands in his and holds them to his chest. "Where ever we went wrong, we can fix it. We can talk, maybe go see someone if we have to. We haven't tried to work on anything. Don't give up on us before we have even tried."

You gently shake your head, pulling your hands out of his grip. You feel like you should be more upset right now, but all you feel is guilt. Guilty that you're not as upset as Sami; guilty that in some ways you feel relief for having this out in the open now.

"I don't know Sami. Maybe I just need a few days to think, and so do you… I'm sorry."

You grab your purse and out the door you go without giving Sami a chance to fight for your relationship anymore.


	9. Tell Me You Love Me - AJ Styles

HI! I'm back... kind of. The pass month or so, I've taken a step back from the online world, trying to deal with stuff in the real world. But I'm going to try and be a little more active. This is the first thing I've wrote in month, so go easy on me. Please let me know what you think! Happy Reading!

Pairing: AJ Styles x Reader

Rating: General

Genre: angst

Word Count: 948

Prompt: "Look me in the eye and tell me you love me."

* * *

"I'm so fucking sick of this. It's the same fucking thing every fucking time. I don't know why I fucking bother any more!" you hiss under your breath, storming down the sidewalk.

"Darlin' where ya goin? Hold up, talk to me!" AJ calls from behind you, chasing after you.

You growl, spinning around facing him with a scowl on your face, "Oh NOW you want to actually fucking talk to me? NOW you acknowledge that I'm with you. Fuck you Styles, I'm going home. Go back to the diva's, you'd obviously rather talk or be around them anyway."

AJ's shoulders drop with a huff, "Really Darlin'? You're gettin all pissy because I was talking to people from work?"

"Hell yeah I am! Because this was supposed to be a damn date AJ! And you leave me to go talk to every fuckin' one of the women on Total Diva's who just HAPPEN to be at the same place as us, filming. You have us sit there, not caring for a second how I might feel. And then, you ignore me the whole damn time to talk to Nattie, Brie, and Nikki! Pretty much anyone with tits, except your damn girlfriend!"

"You're overreacting, I didn't ignore you. Plus they are my friends, am I no longer allowed to have female friends?"

"I don't give a rats ass if you're friends with them or any other woman. They are not the issue, the issue is that you find any excuse to not spend any time with just me!"

AJ rolls his eyes at you, placing his hands on his hips, "What'd you want me to do? Ignore 'em? That'd be a shitty thing to do." he says, trying to make you feel bad.

You scoff with a shake of your head, "Unbelievable…"

AJ moves towards you, reaching to place his hand on his arm, "Come on Darlin' lets get you home. I think you must have drank too much."

"I'm not drunk AJ! Don't… don't dismiss me and call me drunk. My feelings are valid, my concerns are valid, don't just dismiss me because you don't want to actually listen to why I'm upset! You know what, fuck it! I'm going home before something gets said we both regret. I need to calm down. Go back to the girls and have fun."

You turn to try and walk away from him. But AJ catches your hand and pulls you to a stop,

"Don't walk away from me! Tell me what you want from me!" AJ shouts after you, throwing his hands up.

That's it, that is the final straw for you.

"What I want from you? I want you to remember that you have a girlfriend every once in a damn while." you scream, glaring at him, "I want to be able to go out on a date with you and not be ditched or ignored. My God AJ! We have been dating for two years and people still think we are "just friends."And here lately, whenever we go out, it is either with friends or you are so caught up on your phone you don't even know I've left you early. Hell, I'm surprised you even noticed this go round. I want to spend time with YOU AJ, not you and our friends, or people you work with. Just you. It has been months since we've had any alone time together."

Frowning, you cross your arms over your chest, "A-are you doing this intentionally AJ? Is that what this is? You don't want to be with me anymore so you are purposefully distancing yourself from me?"

"Seriously?" AJ scoffs, rolling his eyes, "I'm not dealing with this right now. You're clearly drunk, making things up."

Yo shake your head at him. He is completely dismissing you and your feelings. AJ clearly doesn't see why you are upset nor does he care. This is not the AJ you know, this is not the man you fell in love with. It used to matter to him if you were upset, especially if he was the cause. But now, it's like he couldn't even be paid to give a flying fuck about your feelings. It makes you wonder if he even still cares for you.

"AJ, can you **look me in the eye and tell me that you love me**?"

You're not sure where that question came from, but suddenly, you are desperate to know the answer.

AJ looks stunned for a moment before scoffing, "Really? Really Darlin' you're gonna pull that shit? What, just because I spent time with friends from work you are going to try and make me feel bad? No, don't try and turn your insecurities around on me. That bullshit."

You whole body deflates with a sigh. Somehow, you're not surprised by his reaction and oddly enough, you're not hurt by his words either. Or the lack of words you needed him to say. And just like that, all fight leaves you.

"Well," you start, "I guess that tells me everything huh. I'll collect my stuff from your place while you're away for tour, that way you won't have to be bothered by me. Have fun in Europe, and I guess I'll see you around sometime. Maybe."

"What? That's it?" AJ questions, throwing his hands up. "You're going to break up with me and walk away because of something so damn stupid?!"

"AJ, you once told me that if something upsets me, especially something you have done or said, then it's not stupid. If this is how you feel now, maybe that should tell you something. Think about it and then maybe we can talk again."


	10. You Man-Child! - Roman Reigns

**Prompts: "You are seriously a man-child!" "You can't banish me! This is my bed too!"**

 **This is a follow up to "Stupid Halloween" - ch. 6!**

 **I hope you enjoy! Happy Readings!**

* * *

Roman sneaks his way into the house after you had stolen his keys and kicked him out. You're still pissed at him for that shit he pulled earlier in the day and there is no way you are going to give into him so easily.

He finds you sitting in the living room, arms crossed over your chest, glaring at the television as one of your favorite shows plays.

"Babe, I'm sorry okay? It was supposed to be a joke, I didn't think you would react that way." Roman pleads, sitting next to you on the sofa.

You let out a huff and move away from him, not bothering to even glance at the man.

"Babe!" Roman whines, moving closer and nudging you, "Look at me! Tell me you forgive me! Pleeeassee!"

Roman nuzzles up to you, his beard tickling your skin, as he makes little pitiful noises. Small little whimper and fakes cries for your attention, his arms wind around your waist trying to get you closer to him.

You let out a long sigh, arms falling to the side, and you let him pull you onto his lap.

"I'm not letting you go until you tell me you forgive me! You gotta break at some point and talk to me! Come on! Babe, babe, babe, babe, come on, talk to me. Talk to me! I said I'm sorry! Talk to me!" Roman bugs, poking at your sides, determined to get you to break.

" **You are seriously like a man-child**!" you comment, trying to keep a straight face, but feeling the edges of your lips twitch in a smile.

He flashes you a big smile, "Ha! I got you to talk to me! So does that mean I'm forgiven?"

You stare into his deep, dark eyes and shake your head. You give a half scoff, half laugh, finally getting out of his now relaxes hold,

"Yeah right! You're not getting off the hook that easily Mister!"

"Babe!" he calls after you, standing up ready to follow you where ever you end up going.

"Nope! It's not going to be that easy. You are banished to the sofa for tonight."

He gasps at you, "You can't be serious!"

"As a heart attack, Roman. You're on the sofa."

Roman pauses for a moment before taking off running towards the bedroom. You run after him, "Roman! NO!"

You get to the bedroom just as Roman takes a flying leap face first onto the center of the bed. He spreads out so that his body is taking up the whole bed.

"Roman Reigns! What are you doing?!"

" **You can't banish me! This is my bed too**!" he shouts, gripping the edges of the bed.

You shake your head, "Fine!" you exclaim, throwing your hand up, "Sleep in the bed, see if I care. But I won't be sleeping with you."

His head pops up, staring at you wide eyes, "What'd you mean?"

"I mean, I'm going to go find somewhere else to sleep," you say in a calm voice, "I bet Finn would let me stay with him."

You grab a bag you keep packed just in case and head for the door,

"Bye Roman. I'll see you when I'm not pissed at you anymore."

"Babe! You're kidding right?! Baby, come on now! This isn't funny! I'm sorry! Please come back! Baby!"

You laugh to yourself, walking out the door. Of course you're not going to leave. You just want to mess with Roman a little. Your real revenge for that horrible joke earlier.


	11. Drew McIntyre- How Could You Forget

The house is filled with the sounds of children running around, laughing and playing, enjoying the birthday party. All except for one little boy; the birthday boy himself.

"Come on Andrew, it's your birthday." you say kneeling in front of the pouting boy, "everyone is having a great time. All of your friends are here, your grandparents are here, Granny and Granda flew over from Scotland to see you. Cheer up, huh?"

He looks at you with those big eyes of his that just breaks your heart when you see the tears that have welled up.

"But where's Daddy? He promised he'd be here. Did he forget?" He asks in a small voice that has you pulling him in for a tight hug.

"Oh, Bug, Daddy didn't forget. I know he wants to be here more than anything, but sometimes his work keeps him so busy that he can't always make it home. But he didn't forget. How about after everyone leaves, we give Daddy a call and talk to on face time? That sound like a good idea?"

This seems to perk the little boy up and he smiles, nodding.

"Good. Now, let's dry those tears and go play with your friends, okay?"

"Yeah!"

You wipe Andrew's cheeks and he runs off to join his friends outside in one of the bounce houses you rented.

You let out a sigh, standing up and run a hand through your hair. You pull out your phone to see if there is a missed call or something from Drew, but nothing.

"Still haven't heard from that boy of mine?" Drew's mom asks, coming into the living room.

You shake your head, "No, and this isn't like him. He wouldn't miss Andrew's birthday for anything. I'm getting a little worried."

Your mother-in-law gives you a small smile, "Take some time and give him a call. Maybe he's just running late or like you said, got caught up at work. "

You nod and wait for her to leave before calling Drew.

 _"Hello?!"_

Drew's gruff voice comes through the phone, though it is hard to hear him over the thumping music coming from the background.

"Drew?! Where are you?"

 _"Huh? Y/N, that you?"_

"Yeah! Where are you?!" you yell into the speaker.

 _"I'm out with Dolph! Wanted to go out and celebrate our wins!"_

You huff, "Go outside NOW! I'm not yelling at you over the phone. Call me back when you get away from the music!"

You hang up on him, feeling your angry rise, but trying to keep it under control. Don't get to angry until you hear him out completely.

In no time, your phone is ringing with Drew's name showing up on the ID.

"Drew, tell me you are not really where you said you are."

 _"Yeah. Dolph and some others wanted to go to the club, so I went with them. Why?"_

"Why?! You are seriously asking me WHY? What about the fucking plane you were supposed to be on? You were supposed to be home 3 hours ago!"

 _"Oh yeah, I just decided to cancel. No worth the hassle of coming home, staying a couple of hours and then flying back out."_

"Not, not worth the… IT'S YOUR SON'S FUCKING BIRTHDAY! Of course it's worth the fucking hassle!"

The line goes silent, and all you can hear is Drew's heavy breathing on the other end.

 _"What?"_

You sigh, collapsing onto the sofa, "How could you forget Drew. We've been planning this for weeks. It's his fourth birthday and all he wants is for his daddy to be here and you're not. What am I supposed to tell him? That his buddies and going out to get drunk was more important? I just… I can't believe you forgot your son's birthday."

 _"Shit! What the fuck?! Fuck! Y/N, what do I do?!"_ Drew shouts, clearly upset.

You shake your head, "I don't know Drew. It's one thing when you forget and bail on me, but this is your son. He already thinks you don't care because of how little you are here. Now this? I… I don't know how to get past this. Something has to change Drew, something really needs to change."

You hang up the phone, tossing it to the side and dropping your head into your hands. Tears fill your eyes, heart breaking as you try and figure out how you are going to tell your son that Daddy's not coming home.

"Mommy?" Andrew's small voice comes from the in entryway.

You gasp, head jerking up to see Andrew standing there, tears rolling down his cheeks.

"H-he for-forgot? Daddy really forget?"

You can't seem to find your voice, your own tears blurring your vision. "I'm so sorry Bug." You whisper.

Falling to your knees, Andrew runs into your arms, clinging to you as he cries his heart out, knowing that his Daddy forgot his birthday and won't be coming home for a long time.


	12. Elias - You Remembered?

"What do you mean he's not here?! He was supposed to get here before I did!" you scream at your best friend and maid of honor, causing her to flinch.

"Calm down, maybe he is just stuck in traffic or…"

"Or maybe he is dead in a ditch somewhere. Maybe he just decided he didn't want to get married. How the fuck can I calm down with all the possibilities of why he isn't here?! Give me my fucking phone!"

Your friend shakes her head at you, "And here I thought you could cuss in a church. Here, just try not to scream too much. We don't want to alert everyone until we absolutely have to. There is still an hour until the wedding starts. Okay?"

You take a deep breath to try and calm yourself enough to call Elias. The phone rings and rings and rings before finally going to voice mail. You sign, hanging up and automatically try and again. The same thing; the phone rings then goes to voice mail. Try again. And again. And again.

"ELIAS! ANSWER THE GOD DAMN PHONE YOU FUCK FACE!"

You slam you phone on the table, breathing hard.

"Alright, that does it. I'm going over there." You declare, lifting up your dress and heading out the door.

"What?!" your bridesmaids exclaim.

Your best friend grabs you by the arm, "You can't be serious. The wedding starts soon!"

"And the groom isn't here yet! There is no wedding without him. I have to know why he's not here yet, and no one else can reach him. Everyone stays here and keep the guest occupied or whatever, I have to go get my groom."

With that, you rush out of the church, hailing a taxi, giving him the directions to the place you share with Elias.

"So… runaway bride?" the driver asks, glancing up at you through the rear view mirror.

"Actually, I'm trying to find out why the hell my fiancé isn't at the church. And if he is calling off the wedding, I'm going to beat him with a shoe."

He nods, "Okay. I'll wait here and be the getaway car."

"Thanks."

He pulls up at the house and you look at him, "If you will wait, I'll be able to pay you. Just have to take some money from the missing groom."

"Well, if he's paying, take your time." He replies with a shrug.

As fast as you can, you run into the house, calling for Elias,

"Elias! Where the fuck are you, you Johnny Cash wanna be!"

A low groan comes from the living room that catches your attention and you follow the sound. There you find Elias sprawled out on the floor, the table and floor around him littered with balled up scraps of paper, his guitar on top of the paper. The house did NOT look like this when you left to stay with your best friend a week ago. And you can best believe he is going to be the one to clean this mess up.

"What the hell happened in here? Hey! Elias, wake up!"

You nudge him with your foot, making him groan and slowly sit up, "Y/N, wha d'in 'ere? W-what ya wearin'? We ain't gettin' married today? Right?"

Your shoulder deflate, "Oh Elias, please don't tell me you are so drunk you don't remember what day it is?"

He gazes up at you through squinted eyes, "Huh?"

Kneeling next to him, you gently run a hand through his tangled hair. "Elias, today is our wedding day. We're supposed to get married in…" you glance over at the clock, "in about 25 minutes."

Elias' eyes go wide and he scrambles up out of the floor, "SHIT! God fucking damn it!"

You sit there on the living room floor, listening to all of the commotion Elias makes upstairs. You are a little afraid that he's going to end up hurting himself.

In a matter of no time, Elias reappears out of breath and even though he has cleaned up, changed into his tux he appears disheveled.

"Okay, ready. Let's go."

You cover your mouth, giggling, "Oh Elias. You're not even close to being ready."

"Huh? I'm dressed."

"Yeah, and your shirt is buttoned wrong, pants aren't even zipped, I don't know what's going on with your tie and your hair… Yeah, no. Not even close. Why aren't the guys here with you so you all could get ready together and get to the church together?"

He huffs, plopping down in the floor next to you, "I sent them home because I was trying to write a song for you and they were distracting me. And I didn't go to sleep until about 2-3 hours ago? Maybe?"

"You wrote a song for me?"

"Yeah… wanna hear it?"

"NO!" you shout catching him off guard.

"W-what?" he stutters, blinking rapidly.

You smile, leaning over to give him a quick kiss on the lips, "I want to hear it when you sing to me after our wedding."

Elias returns your smile, cupping your cheek to pull you in for another kiss. Moaning against his lips, you force yourself to back away.

"Okay… save it for the wedding."

He doesn't listen, kissing you again, and again, until he leaves you dazed and breathless.

"Wow." Is all you manage to say.

"That good right?" he says with a smug smile.

You smack him on the chest and move to stand up.

"Alright here is what we are going to do. You go shower and get dressed properly. Make yourself look all pretty. I will go back to the church and let everyone know that the wedding is being pushed back an hour, but it will still happen. Then you get to the church as fast as you can so we can get the show on the road. Okay?"

Elias stands, wrapping his arms round your waist and kissing your forehead, "I'm sorry for worrying you and almost messing up today. I'll make it up to you, ten-fold, for the rest of our lives."

You shyly smile up at him, but the smile falls slowly,

"Elias…"

"Yes?"

"You really did remember the wedding? You didn't forget and just lying to make it seem better?"

"Of course I remembered! I was just suffering from the lack of sleep and confused on where I was when you woke me up. I'd never forget a day like today. That's all, promise. Now go, I'll be ready to meet you at the end of the aisle. I love you soon-to-be-wife."

"I love you too soon-to-be-husband"

You leave Elias' arms and the house, ready to get back to the church and marry the love of your life.


End file.
